


Seasons

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 11 - Seasons





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 11 - Seasons

They met in the fall.  
Sky fall. Fade fall. Leaves fall. Fall into each other's arms. Fall into each other's eyes. Fall into each other's beds.  
They fell hard. But played it lighter than the shortening days. Not bothering to count the end of days because eventually everything would be normal again. Why do different? Why not drink, and prank, and dance, and sneak, and kick butt, and bake? Gize has never baked before, but she learns pretty well.

They get comfortable in the spring.  
Things are getting back to normal again. But new normal. Together normal. Mercenary jobs with Sera. Jenny jobs with Gize. Cuddling in inn beds. Kissing in alleyways. Singing to the Jenny on the roof. Laughing to the Shiny on the road. New memories and adventures and cart rides.

They get married in the summer.  
It's bigger than Gize might have liked once. But there's no one she doesn't want there.  
She has her mercenary band.  
Sera has the Inquisitor, and all their other friends and it's good to see them all again.  
No matter how messy and scary it all might be at the moment, some things won't change. They won't change. They'll be together, they'll work together, they'll joke together. It's surprising how happy their happiness makes everyone else. They'll be loony together. That won't ever change.

They slow down in the winter.  
It's inevitable of course. If you don't die young, you grow old. Old and tired and steady. Not that Sera doesn't try. It drives her crazy. Up and down walls, except not so much anymore. No more roof running for this Red Jenny.  
Gize is still surprised they made it this far, but she doesn't mind. There's still baking. And sewing. Warm quilts and warm treats. Repeating and repeating to Sera that it's time to slow down. And that's fine. Some things might be new.  
But everything is still normal.  
Nothing that important is changing.


End file.
